


On the edge

by Xerox



Category: Glee
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xerox/pseuds/Xerox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was drawn for a prompt on The GleeAngstMeme, but I've lost the prompt and for the life of me can't find it. The basics were that Puck was standing on the roof but no one knew how to stop him but Finn. But Finns not there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the edge

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the summary, I can't find the prompt and I've looked for a couple of hours know. If anyone can find the prompt I'd be forever grateful. 
> 
>  
> 
> The story behind this is that Finn is the one in the ambulance, something happened during football practice and it was like the last straw. Whose coming to stop him is purposely left ambiguous but in my head it's Kurt.


End file.
